Troubles of a shattered mind
by Excusemybeauty
Summary: Those once bright sapphire eyes so full of life are now dead. That once bright smile is now no where to be seen. Naruto has been trying for years to help his older brother Ashten, but he's running out of ideas and time. What happens when two certain Uchihas agree to help Ashten get better? will they succeed? or will Naruto lose his brother forever? PLEASE REVIEW. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters nor do I make any profit from it.

Claimer: I do own Ashten Sukimori

**This is a yaoi and contains mentions of and attempted suicide. It also contains mentions of self-harm and inner hatred. If you are uncomfortable with any of these situations I strongly suggest that you stop reading right now.**

**Others, on with the story!**

**(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)**

"Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he and his brother will be starting here today" Iruka informed his students.

Naruto blushed at the numerous leers he received from both boys and girls. He was deeply tanned, with golden spiky hair and deep sapphire eyes. He wore a tight white shirt with light brown baggy pants that hung loosely around his slim hips. Naruto looked up at the class, his full lips parting into a beautiful smile.

"Hi, you all know my name I guess so… I hope we all get to be friends!" he smiled.

The boys in the class immediately began plotting ways to get the boy beneath them, but one glare shot all of them down immediately. This came from the youngest prince in the school, Sasuke Uchiha. His skin was milky pale, and his deep black eyes threatened to suck anyone in who stared too long, he was tall, and muscular, with raven hair. He wore a black leather vest with tight leather pants with chains on them, fish net sleeves, and black biker boots. He licked his lips with a smirk, claiming Naruto as his on the spot.

"Hey. Naruto" Sasuke called, and the boys groaned.

Naruto, wrinkling his brow, looked up and blushed slightly at the gorgeous guy he saw staring at him.

"Yes?"

"You can sit with us" he said, pointing to the seat beside him.

Blushing, Naruto walked over to the desk and sat down, putting his book bag down and thanking Sasuke, who nodded with a grin.

(00000000000000)

Ashten sighed as he strolled into his physics class with bored sapphire eyes. Many heads turned towards him, and watched as he made his way immediately towards the back of the classroom where the window was. The teacher grabbed his roll sheet, looking until he found a name he wasn't familiar with.

"Ah, you must be Ashten Uzumaki, welcome to Konoha High. I am Hatake Kakashi"

Ashten looked up to the man with gravity defying silver hair and piercing gray eyes. He wore a mask on the bottom half of his face, covering his chin, mouth, and right eye. His tall, deceitfully skinny form leaned against the desk and he smiled to Ashten kindly.

Ashten smiled back. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi nodded and then went back to his lesson. Ashten unzipped his book bag and took out a pencil and a binder labeled 'Physics'. He opened it to the first page and opened the binds, taking out a piece of paper. He closed the binders and closed the book, placing the paper on it and beginning to take his notes diligently. A girl with a blonde ponytail looked over to see that Ashten had turned his binder to the side slightly, and she tapped his shoulder. Ashten looked over to her with slight irritation, partly for getting him off focus and partly for even touching him.

"Yes?" he asked nicely.

"You're left-handed?" she asked.

Ashten looked to his binder and saw that he was writing with his left hand. Obviously he was left handed if that was the hand he was writing with.

_Stupid bitch_. "Yes, I am left handed"

"Oh, weird." She said, returning to her own notes.

Ashten rolled his eyes; being left handed was associated with being weird? How incredibly ignorant. He was going to _hate _it here. Good thing he was a senior. Someone's eyes lost the ability to look at the board, and Ashten trailed his own gaze to a guy sitting a few rows down from him, with baby blue eyes and ruby hair, staring him down like a science experiment.

Damn could he have his face back!?

Ashten tugged on the butt length thick golden ponytail in his hair, his piercing sapphire eyes focusing on the labeling paper Kakashi-sensei had placed on his desk. His deeply tanned skin flushed as he tapped his pencil against his full pink lips.

"Need some help?" the girl who called him weird earlier asked.

"No." Ashten told her flatly.

Ashten started with the superior part of the Axial Skeleton, labeling until he had gotten all the way down to the Sphenoid bone. He had even labeled all of the sutures and the turned to the back to label the facial bones. Kakashi-sensei looked around Ashten's shoulder, impressed, so he was ahead of the class.

"Ashten, we didn't learn the facial bones yet, and won't until another week after this one"

"Oh, well we had learned all 206 bones in the body and was getting to the muscles when I moved"

"Oh. Well you can just relax for the next month or so"

Ashten smiled. "Cool, thanks"

Kakashi-sensei strolled back to his desk, sitting down and opening his icha icha paradise book. Ashten's jaw dropped.

Yeah, Kakashi-sensei was a pervert.

Ashten felt something clicking in his head, and he zoned out to mentally connect with his little brother.

"_What is it Naruto?" _

"_Hey, we have the same class next block right?"_

"_Yes, I believe it's Physical Education"_

"_Cool! So, I met this guy named Sasuke, he's really cool… And hot! He said he had a brother that's a senior this year. I was wondering if you met him yet"_

"_I don't think so, but there is some dude who won't give me back my face"_

_Ashten heard Naruto giggle, and he himself chuckled. _

"_That's so creepy! Boys here are weird"_

"_You got that right! Hey, are you ahead of your class too?"_

"_Yeah! I don't have to even come to class for a month or two!"_

"_Awesome, wanna do something with our time?"_

"_Of course! Uh oh, gotta go, the teacher is looking at me worriedly. Bye Ashten, see you next block, I love you"_

"_Bye Naruto, love you too… Oh damn, yeah Kakashi-sensei's looking at me like 'someone please take him to the nurse!''"_

_Laughing, Ashten and Naruto ended their mental connection._

The light in Ashten's eyes returned, and he looked around to see everyone looking at him like a science experiment.

He swore he wasn't getting his face back.

"What?" Ashten asked.

"Ashten… You kind of had me worried there, you're eyes just blanked and you froze for like twenty minutes, are you alright?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Yes sir, they do that when I zone out, pay it no mind"

"Oh… Alright then"

Ashten shook his head and took out his notebook, beginning to write some more on his story. It was about a boy around his age that was being stalked by a vampire. Currently, the vampire had pinned the boy against a tree as he tried to escape, and was kissing his neck.

' "_Oh… No… Please" Sebastian sighed as his captor grazed his neck with his razor sharp fangs. _

"_Don't worry Sebby… No one will see us…" Ethan smirked, rubbing their pelvises together slowly, torturously. The act slowly robbing Sebastian of both his mind and protests…'_

The bell rung, and Ashten sucked his teeth, packing his bag and standing. He made his way towards the door, turning sharply when someone grabbed his arm. It was that red head boy who kept staring at him.

"What are you?" he asked.

Ashten wrinkled his brow. "Uh, a human, like everyone else"

He shook his head. "No, you not. There's something… Off about you"

Ashten growled, yanking his arm out of his grasp. "If you want to call me weird then you could have just said that you bastard"

Ashten turned from the guy and walked out of the class, heading to the gymnasium. Next would be lunch, and then his last two classes.

"Ashten!" a voice called out to him.

Ashten turned and smiled brightly, walking over to Naruto and the guy he was walking with.

"Hey Naru! Hi, you must be Sasuke" Ashten greeted.

"Yes, hello Ashten, you're Naruto's older brother?"

"I am, ready for gym?"

"Yep! Guess what? Sasuke's in that class too! And so is his brother Itachi"

Ashten smiled, falling into step with Naruto and Sasuke to the gym. They trio strolled into the room, where Naruto and Ashten looked around. It was a large space, with a basketball court and a ring to spar. Ashten smirked, turning to the gym teacher, who handed them their gym clothes.

"Get changed into this and meet me back here, we're sparring in a few minutes"

Ashten and Naruto took their clothes and followed Sasuke to the boy's locker room where the boys were currently changing. Ashten walked over to the back where a boy was changing as well. His lower shoulder length hair was tied to a ponytail, and his creamy white skin tightened, showing hard muscle and as he lifted his shirt above his head, Ashten caught a glimpse of his muscled chest and hard stomach. His black eyes, looking over to Ashten, who looked away and began to change himself. He could feel his eyes watching him, just as he had been a few seconds ago. Sasuke was standing beside the dark man, changing alongside him. That must have been Itachi.

Wow.

Sasuke resembled his brother a lot, the only real difference was that Itachi had long black lines under his eyes, and Sasuke didn't. Naruto stared boldly, until Ashten slapped his bare back. He was already changed

"Hey! Are you going to keep staring or are you going to change?"

Naruto blushed, finishing changing and walked out of the locker room with Ashten.

"Those are the famed Uzumaki brothers eh?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, beautiful aren't they?"

"Exotically so" Itachi replied, walking out of the locker room with his younger brother.

The gym attire was a simple army green shirt with short darker green shorts. The shorts Ashten and Naruto wore hugged their hips, cupping their asses perfectly. The Uzumaki brothers had plump, lifted, round asses, accompanied by a slight curve to their hips. Itachi smirked, Ashten would be his soon enough, and he looked to Sasuke, knowing that he thought the same. When everyone had changed and lined up, the gym teacher inspected them all. His black bowl style hair, brushy eyebrows, tall, lanky form, and chiseled figures gave Ashten the impression of a goofy, fun guy, whose seriousness would scare someone, but he was also a person that would love his students deeply. Ashten smiled, he and this guy would get along, much like him and Kakashi-sensei.

"Hiya there newbies! I'm the honorable cooler-than-Kakashi Gai- sensei!"

Ashten giggled at the introduction, and introduced himself.

"I'm Ashten Uzumaki!"

"Hiya there! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

Gai smiled, the famous Uzumaki brothers. He wondered just how good they were at fighting.

"Alright! First up will be… Itachi Uchiha verses… Gaara!"

Itachi stepped up, and the red head boy with baby blue eyes stepped up too. Ashten rolled his eyes immediately, and Naruto noticed.

"You don't like that red head boy?"

"No… He pries into people's business…"

Naruto's eyes widened, looking to that Gaara guy with narrowed eyes. He must have noticed something weird about Ashten and asked.

That… Was something that the brothers didn't want to talk about.

"Ashten, don't think about it, ok?"

"… I won't… Trust me" Ashten replied.

Naruto nodded, looking at the sparring ring just as the two boys stepped in it. They shook each other's hand, then began. The match was over quickly, with Itachi being the winner. Ashten smirked, he was good, but was he good enough?

Gai-sensei clapped, as did everyone else. "Next up, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ashten Uzumaki"

Kiba and Ashten stepped up, but Naruto grabbed Ashten's hand to stop him for a bit.

"Hey… Just remember… We're not in that hell hole anymore, so don't go so hard, let him at least hit you once"

Ashten nodded, walking towards the ring with a sigh. He pulled his hair up into a bun in case Kiba tried to yank his hair. Kiba was rough looking fellow, with brown hair and eyes, and a purple triangle under each eye.

He smirked at Ashten confidently. "Hey, after I win I'll be sure to tame that ass"

Ashten giggled, letting his eyes blaze ruby.

"Naruto… No promises" he told his little brother, who gulped with a worried gaze.

"Begin!" Gai-sensei urged.

Ashten's eyes blanked, and his body crouched, examining Kiba's every dog-like movement. He instantly noticed the little ball of fluff that leapt out at him. Ashten simply lifted up his arm and smacked it out of the way. The sound made Naruto jump, and he hoped that the animal didn't have any broken bones. Kiba saw Akamaru hit the ground harshly, and he whimpered, trembling as he lied there.

"Akamaru! You fucking bitch!" Kiba growled, racing towards Ashten.

Ashten stood to his full height and growled. _"You will learn to watch your tongue!" _

Naruto watched as Kiba threw a punch, but Ashten was too fast, and he moved out of the way with a speed he knew all too well. Ashten spun his body and let a brutal punch send Kiba flying. Ashten roared demonically, gold intricate markings beginning to trace themselves over his form. Naruto raced towards his brother immediately, he had to stop this fight before someone ended up dead.

"ASHTEN STOP!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the ring.

Ashten growled at him savagely. _"You wish to rebel?" _

"_We already have… Master is dead Ashten, this is our new life. Look."_

Naruto's voice had also become demonic, and the class watched, Ashten's eyes returned to their blank sapphire and Naruto caught him as he collapsed. Gai-sensei watched with intrigued eyes, so the rumors were true, they were demons.

"Well, I think we all know who was going to win. Naruto, take him to the nurse"

Naruto held Ashten tightly. "I don't know where the nurse is… Besides, even if I did, I couldn't carry him…"

Itachi and Sasuke walked over to the Uzumaki brothers silently. Naruto looked up at Itachi as he kneeled and picked Ashten up bridal style. Sasuke helped Naruto up and the four left the gym. The walk was silent, until Itachi broke it.

"That was the demon side of Ashten?"

Naruto looked at him and lowered his head. "… Yes…"

"Hm. Interesting, he would have killed both Kiba and Akamaru had you not stepped in correct?"

"… Yes…" came another quiet response.

The four walked into the nurse's office where Kurenai, the school's nurse, was filling out paperwork.

"Huh? Oh hello Sasuke and Itachi, who do we have here?" Kurenai asked, looking to the two golden haired beauties.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and that's my brother, Ashten"

"Hm… I'm assuming the demon side of him showed himself?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "H-how did you-

"All the teachers know about you two. Even some students that are apart of powerful clans know about the Uzumaki brothers… _The demon brothers_"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He suddenly didn't fill so comfortable anymore.

…"_Everyone shall shun you… Both you and your brother… I am the only one who will EVER have any use for you two…" he told them, laughing at their blank, everlasting stares…_

Naruto looked away, he wanted to leave. Now.

"_Ashten…" _Naruto called his brother, who's eyes twitched in response.

He was starting to come to, Naruto could feel it.

Itachi laid Ashten down on the nurse bed, and watched as he stirred until his eyes fluttered open. Ashten sat up and grabbed his head, growling at the pain. Naruto sat down beside him on the bed and touched his forehead. Ashten sighed as the pain left, then he looked to Naruto with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry… That your aniki-san is a freak…"

"Your otouto is a freak as well, I will not leave you just because your demon is stronger… You're my jewel… No one will hurt you ever again Ashten, come on, let's just go home… Maybe tomorrow will be better"

Ashten nodded, getting up and walking out of the nurses' office with Naruto.

"H-Hey! You can't just leave!" Kurenai shouted.

Ashten turned to her.

"Actually, I am Naruto's legal guardian. Our entire family is dead, it just Naruto and I, so we can actually _just leave_. Excuse us"

Kurenai, Itachi, and Sasuke watched the brothers as they departed. The Uchiha brothers looked to each other.

"It would seem as though they share our situation brother" Itachi mused.

"It would seem so. What an interesting duo, don't you think?"

Itachi smirked.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

_They were running._

_Running as fast as their legs would take them. They could feel their master close at their backs. Trees whipped passed them like a blur as they tried desperately to run away. A root that jugged out of the ground caught his foot, and Ashten screamed as he hit the ground harshly. Naruto immediately spun to grab him up, but it was too late._

_He was too close._

"_Run! Naruto run!" Ashten told him._

"_Not without you aniki!" he replied desperately. _

_Ashten tried to rise but a whip cracked against his back, causing him to scream and fall back down. Tears streamed down his pained face as he heard Naruto screaming. He knew they were caught. The snake came sauntering towards them, his slit yellow eyes promising punishment for both Uzumaki brothers. _

"_Well, well, well look what we have here… All everything I've done for you two?" he hissed._

_Ashten whimpered as he stared up at the yellow snake eyes. Long black hair with pale skin and a smile anyone would be afraid to see._

"_Please… Master Orochimaru… I'm sorry…" Ashten pleaded, cowering as he stepped over him and strolled over to a still struggling Naruto._

_His fist connect to Naruto's stomach so fast that Ashten couldn't process what had happened until his little brother fell forward, hitting the ground harshly. Ashten's eyes widened at the blank, teary stare. His eyes brimmed, but the tears wouldn't fall. _

_Before Orochimaru could hit him again, he did the unthinkable…_

"_No!" he screamed, jumping up and racing towards his little brother._

_He threw himself over Naruto, biting his lips to stifle his yelp when his master's foot connected to his rib._

"_You _dare _stand in the way of punishment!?" Orochimaru hissed._

"_No! Please master! It was my idea! He didn't want to rebel, I made him… Please punish me… Not him…"_

_Ashten placed himself on his hands and knees facing Orochimaru, his head bend down to show his submission. _

"_Hm… Kabuto" Orochimaru called._

_Ashten's eyes widened. "No… No… Master please! Anything but that! Please!" _

_Kabuto yanked Ashten up and slapped him back to the ground, then roughly parted his legs so that he was between them. Ashten screamed in absolute terror, fighting back with everything he had, which was a lot since he was holding Kabuto back. Naruto watched the scene blankly, he knew what was about to happen next. Orochimaru watched in glee as Kabuto slowly but surely overpowered a fighting Ashten, easily tearing his clothes shreds before releasing his own erection._

"_Kabuto please! Not in front of Naruto please I'm begging you!" Ashten pleaded desperately._

_Kabuto looked to Orochimaru for a response. "This is your punishment Ashten, maybe you'll think twice before trying escape!"_

_The tears in Naruto's eyes fell as his brother's pained scream erupted throughout the forest._

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ashten shot up in his bed screaming in absolute terror. It was late at night, and he was sure he had woken their neighbors. He covered his mouth, holding in his tears in, raking a trembling hand through his hair. His breathing slowly evened.

Ashten slowly slid out of his bed, going into the bathroom and turning out the lights. The tears wouldn't stop falling, he gripped his head, trying to escape the storm that forever raged within him. He looked into the mirror again to see the black flames wrapping themselves around his form. He could see the demon inside of him, wrapping its flaming arms around his worn and abused body. Still, he could see the scars. The burns, the hand marks, the bruises, the whelps…

The cuts…

Ashten fell to his knees, holding his face in his arms. He was so ugly… He hideous and so insignificant that life to him didn't even matter.

He just wanted to be free of the pain!

He just wanted to die…

But he couldn't do that. Not yet… He still had Naruto to take care of. Soon he would be able to manage on his own. He won't need Ashten anymore, and that was when he would end this hell he was forced to call life.

'_Soon enough…' _Ashten thought to himself, looking to the razor and the note he had written for Naruto if he happened upon him afterwards.

Soon… Very soon… His pain would be over…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ashten and Naruto arrived at Konoha High. Ashten pulled into a parking space and killed the V8 engine. He and Naruto gathered their book bags and got out. Ashten's car was a chic black 2014 Ashton Martin Vanquish, so when they opened the car doors they smoothly opened upward like butterfly wings. Ashten and Naruto got out and sighed, they had a bad feeling about school today, but they paid it no mind.

"Ready?" Ashten asked.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with" Naruto replied.

Ashten nodded his agreement and pressed his keys, the doors came down by themselves then closed and locked automatically. The two boys strolled into the school. They wanted to be twins today, so they both wore white skinny jeans with black shirts and black boots. Ashten had his hair pulled into a ponytail while Naruto's hair was still gravity defying. Eyes turned their direction as they quietly passed, laughing at insiders and memories. Their hellish past wasn't all death and gore, there were some fun times.

"Hey Naruto" someone said behind them.

The two brothers turned immediately, and smiled politely to Sasuke as he fell into step with them. Eyes widened everywhere, and Ashten growled his irritation.

"Hey baby!" someone else called, and a hand swatted Ashten's ass.

Ashten screamed and dropped his stuff. It was Kiba, he winked at him while his friends laughed. Ashten trembled, beginning to walk over, but he stopped when Itachi came into view. He walked over to Kiba and punched him in the jaw, dislocating his jaw. Ashten's eyes widened. Naruto picked up Ashten's things and handed them to his brother, who went to take them but Itachi beat him to it.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. Are you alright?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't see you! How did you-

"I was right behind Sasuke and I saw him. Are you alright?"

"Oh… Yes, thank you very much" Ashten smiled.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's book bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"You have the same classes as me today, come on"

"Ok… Bye Ashten"

"Bye Naruto"

The two brothers hugged each other tightly and parted ways. Naruto watched as Ashten left with Itachi, who saying something about escorting him to class. Ashten smiled and laughed and looked to be so happy…

But he wasn't.

Ashten thought Naruto was an idiot… But he wasn't. He knew that Ashten woke up screaming every night, dreaming of the day when he would finally end his own life. He knew Orochimaru and Kabuto did unspeakable things to him, even worse when Naruto wasn't around. He knew… And yet…

He couldn't bring himself to talk to Ashten about it.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and he snapped his thoughts back to reality.

"Huh?"

"We're here. Come on" Sasuke told him.

"Oh… Hehe! Sorry!"

Naruto walked into his Probability and statistics class. He sat near the wall at the back of the class, and Sasuke sat in front of him. This was good, since it gave Naruto an opportunity to think about his dangerously suicidal brother. It hurt him to the core to see such eyes that used to be so full of life… Dead. Tears brimmed his eyes as he thought about this, and the demon inside of him howled in sadness.

Meanwhile, Ashten was sitting in his calculus class, working on the problem on his paper. He loved how it took so long to solve one problem, it was a great distraction from the everlasting winter inside of him. If only he could solve all of his problems by using this one simple formula…

"Ashten! Amazing! You've solved a problem that would take anyone an hour to solve in thirty minutes!" the teacher exclaimed.

Ashten wrinkled his brow and looked down to see that he had indeed, solved the problem. He growled at himself savagely, gripping his binder with borderline bruising force.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei…" Ashten growled.

'_Who the fuck told you to do that!?' _Ashten hissed savagely.

'_I just want to please you…' _ the demon inside of him said.

Ashten's eyes brimmed, and he sighed in agony.

'_I'm sorry… It's not your fault… I shouldn't blame you…'_

The demon shook his head, letting Ashten feel his warmth pulsating through his markings. Ashten knew his demon loved him, and he loved him too… But he was tired… So, so very tired…

Naruto on the other hand, was ready to start a new life with his aniki, but he just wished he could do something to make Ashten realize that death wasn't his only option to get away from the pain. That death wasn't the only way he would be freed. He wished he could make Ashten see…

Before he knew it, the teacher had snatched his notes from him. Naruto's eyes widened as he read through it… Then smiled. He put the paper back and forced a glare.

"Naruto, instead of songs, how about you write these notes"

"Yes sensei…" Naruto sighed.

The bell rung, and Naruto quickly packed his things before rushing out of the class to meet Ashten. What he saw made his smile fall and dread hit him like a ton of bricks. A group of girls surrounded Ashten, hissing and sneering at him hatefully.

"You think you can just waltz in here and steal _our _Itachi!? Well he doesn't like boys you bitch! So back off!" a girl with pink hair hissed savagely.

Ashten looked down and said nothing, he only nodded and tried to continue on his way. A hand flew and landed a sharp across his cheek, and Ashten gasped at the impact. Everyone stopped and watched the scene with wide eyes. It was slow motion from then on.

(Slow motion time!)

"_Ashten no!" Naruto screamed as he dropped his books and took off towards the group._

_Ashten's eyes had gone a deep red in pure hatred. The girl who assaulted him screamed as he reached his clawed hand back to gouge out her eyes._

"_You bitch!" Ashten screamed demonically._

_Naruto reached the group and yanked the girl out of the way and caught Ashten's hand, pinning him to the lockers. Teachers raced out of their classrooms and restrained Ashten as well. The principal, a big breasted woman with blonde ponytails who was a lot older than she looked, rushed forward and injected a needle into Ashten's arm. He cried out in pain and slowly, his body slouched until his body forced itself to relax and his eyes glazed over._

(Slow motion time over)

Naruto watched brokenly as Kakashi-sensei lifted a medically induced calm Ashten and carried him away, glaring at anyone who so much as looked toward them. Naruto glared hatefully at the group of girls before he rushed off to his next class. He would still be able to talk with Ashten even though he would sound off due to the medicine inside of him. His demon fought to take control, just once so that he could finish what Ashten was about to do, but Naruto talked him into relaxing. He sat his trembling body in his pre-physics class, where Kakashi-sensei was vacant at the moment. One of the girls from that group of whores walked in, and she had the nerve to sit beside Naruto. Before he lost his mind and killed the bitch, he quickly relocated his desk to the farthest seat in the class. Sasuke and Itachi quickly entered the room, ignoring the sighs of the girls as they made their way and flanked Naruto's sides.

"I heard! What happened is Ashten ok?" Itachi asked.

Naruto didn't want to, but damn it was all his fault!

"What's it to you!? Because of you my brother was put into a medically induced coma!" Naruto hissed, standing from his seat just as Kakashi strolled in.

"Naruto, your brother is calling for you"

Naruto raced out of the room immediately, leaving the Uchiha brothers to discuss what happened.

"Aniki…"

"I know… Ashten is… Powerful…" Itachi mused.

"As is Naruto"

"Yes but the demon in him is less aggressive than Ashten's… And I've heard him mumbling to himself about _freedom_…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You don't think he'd-

"Yes. Which is why we need to claim them soon… Or Ashten will die, and Naruto will follow behind him… But right now, let us discuss the situation at hand…"

Meanwhile, Naruto burst into the nurse's office, where the principal was looking over a still coma induced Ashten. Naruto glared at her fiercely, until he heard Ashten's slowed down voice in his mind.

'_Nar…To? Wh… Happen?'_

Naruto cringed at the sound it. He hated when Ashten sounded like this, he always joked about it later on, but he knew he hated it too.

'_Nothing aniki…'_

'_You… Lyin… I… Wen… Cra… Gain?'_

'_Yes, you went crazy again… The teachers grabbed you and the principal shot you with something… Now you're lying in the infirmary bed in a medical induced coma'_

'_I… Hop… I don… Wak p…'_

'_Ashten please don't talk like that…'_

'_Lady… Callin u… Go… Bak…'_

Naruto sighed as he left Ashten's mind and looked to the principal, who sat on Ashten's bed with a sad look in her eyes.

"Naruto sit down" she told him.

Naruto did as he was told and looked to her with teary eyes. He hated talking to Ashten like that… He was so out of it, even in his mind.

"My name is Tsunade, I am the fifth Hokage of Konoha and principal of this school. I'm not here to hurt you or Ashten… I want to help you two control your powers… Ashten is powerful, and if he can learn to control his emotions he could be a force to be reckoned with… Naruto, did you know that Ashten suffers from severe depression as well as dehydration and PTSD?"

"PTSD?" Naruto asked.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I would imagine you would have it too, but unlike Ashten, you have an ability to rise from the worst situations… A characteristic Ashten doesn't have… I've examined him physically and emotionally… He's planning to commit suicide once you leave him"

Even though he knew, to have his suspicions confirmed made his heart clench and burn. Tsunade sighed, she didn't want to be the one to tell him this… But Ashten would never admit it, and Naruto needed to know.

"I've also examine past wounds to find that some of them are self-inflicted… Naruto, Ashten is almost to the point of no return, and I can only think of one thing to save him"

"What is it? I'll do anything! Anything to make him see that death is not the answer… Please!"

Tsunade nodded, she could see the love and desperation in Naruto's entire body. He had trying for years to help Ashten, but he couldn't find anything to help him.

"Have you ever heard of our student guidance program?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. He could feel Ashten scratching his mind, but he couldn't allow Ashten to feel this way anymore he had to find a way to help him.

"Well, our student guidance program is a program in which we allow mentally able students to council the students with troubled pasts, many of our students who've tried the program and they all said that it worked wonders, maybe it will work with Ashten too"

Naruto nodded. He hoped it worked, because if it didn't…

He didn't even want to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

That Saturday found Ashten and Naruto at the school. Naruto practically forced Ashten to participate in the program. The two stepped out of their car, walking off as the doors closed by themselves.

"Naruto this is bullshit! I don't need any damn guidance! I am perfectly fine on my own"

"Right… Which is why you wake up every morning with _mysterious _cuts" Naruto grilled him.

Ashten quieted down immediately, he didn't want to do something that won't work, he just wanted to die… And get it over with. Sighing, Ashten and Naruto made their way into the school, where Itachi and Sasuke stood waiting. The Uzumaki brothers stopped and the Uchiha brothers smiled.

"Hello, we're you guys counselors for this program" Itachi informed them.

Ashten's eyes widened and he glared daggers at Naruto, who held his hands up in innocence.

"You little…"

"I didn't know!" Naruto explained quickly.

"Don't worry, we'll help you… You like ice cream?" Itachi asked.

Ashten's eyes narrowed and he looked away defiantly. "… Yeah…"

Itachi smiled. "Cool, let's go, there's a really good ice cream shop down the street, and it's walking distance. However, I thought we could also go to the local amusement park so it would best to take a car"

Ashten nodded, that sounded like fun, he was excited! A feeling he had long since forgotten. He shifted uncomfortably. Naruto noticed and quickly looked up to him.

"Ashten?"

"I'm… Excited… It's so foreign and uncomfortable…"

"That's ok, it's nice to be happy every once in a while, indulge in the joys of life"

Ashten cast his eyes down to the ground, as did Naruto. "All we've ever known was dread…" Naruto whispered.

"Us too, that's why we want to help you both" Sasuke said, taking Naruto's hands in his.

Ashten growled low in his throat, then coughed to hide it. "Sorry, I had to cough"

Sasuke dropped Naruto's hands. "You're protective…"

"Old habits die hard" was all Ashten would say.

"It's not a bad habit to have Ashten, you just have to know and trust Naruto that he knows not to put himself in danger" Itachi told him.

Ashten gripped Naruto's hand absentmindedly. "I know… I just… When you've had a life like ours… It's hard to trust _anyone _with _anything _precious to you…"

Ashten's eyes blanked then, and he saw Orochimaru's laughing face, holding a kunai to Naruto's neck, threatening his life just to tie Ashten's hands behind his back…

"Ashten!" Naruto called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said whose car are we taking?" Itachi asked.

Ashten looked to his Ashton Martin, and smiled. Maybe he could start taking steps… He threw his keys to Itachi, who caught them.

"We can take my car, her name is Natori, and do take care of her"

Ashten turned on his heel and began walking towards his car, and the Uchiha brothers looked to Naruto, who smiled.

"He's testing you to see if he can trust you… If he can't even trust you his car, he will never let you in"

The trio strolled to the car. Ashten watched them, noting how Sasuke and Naruto were huddled together and talking. He noticed the blush on his cheeks and the way he would smile, he saw how Sasuke laughed and teased him. Ashten smiled gently, he couldn't take that away from him. That's why he needed to die soon, so that Naruto could finally move on and not have him weighting him down. Naruto's eyes suddenly caught fire and he glared angrily at Ashten, who cursed.

He heard his thoughts.

Itachi got in the driver's seat while Ashten got in the passenger's side. Naruto and Sasuke took the back seats. Itachi pressed unlock and the car doors opened, allowing the four inside and then closing behind them.

"Wow. This must be a 2014 Ashton Martin Vanquish Volante"

"This is exactly what it is" Ashten smiled.

Itachi smiled back, putting the key in the ignition and letting it roar to life. Itachi put the car in reverse and backed it up, then put it in drive and sped off. Ashten watched everything Itachi did, from him shifting in his seat to him gently pressing down on the brakes to stop at the ice cream drive thru.

"Alright, what's everyone getting?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Do they have ramen flavored?" Naruto asked.

Ashten whirled in his seat. "What the hell is up with you and Ramen!?"

The Uchihas laughed. Naruto grumbled out a strawberry cone, Sasuke ordered cherry since it was the same shade of red as a tomato, and ironically, both Ashten and Itachi ordered chocolate milkshakes. Pulling up to the drive-thru, Itachi paid for the treats and handed everyone theirs. The group sped off and headed to the park. Ashten was no longer paying attention to the way Itachi drove, and Naruto grinned broadly, hinting that Itachi had earned Ashten's trust somewhat. He wasn't that easy convinced. They pulled up to the park and got out of the car, letting the doors close, the group made their way inside. Itachi watched as Ashten's eyes widened, looking around the park with a curious gaze. Sasuke noticed this too.

"Ashten? Have you ever been to a park?" he asked.

"Master said that such childish thinking would get me killed… And that I should strike it from thoughts… I've never seen such a wondrous place!" Ashten exclaimed.

He smiled brightly, and Naruto's eyes widened.

It had been so long since Ashten smiled genuinely…

Itachi gasped at such beauty, he never knew Ashten had such a wonderful smile. It rivaled the very sun in brightness. Itachi gently walked forward and took Ashten's hand, smiling at him in encouragement.

"Come on, I'll show you around. This is Konoha's famous Sarutobi amusement park, named after the third Hokage"

"Wow… Say Itachi, what do you call that ride there?" Ashten asked, pointing to a red ride with the sign that said _'Vortex'_.

"That's the Vortex Ashten, it spins you around in circles and your feet are dangling. See?" he asked as a group of screaming riders shot passed them.

"Whoa!" Ashten exclaimed.

Itachi smiled. "Wanna ride?"

Ashten turned around and hopped up and down, his alit with joy and excitement. "Can we really?"

Seeing him so happy and joyous made Naruto's eyes tear up. He had never seen Ashten so excited about anything. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and smiled.

"He's never been so excited before in his life has he?"

"No… Come on, let's take pictures!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing his camera.

Ashten looked over and smiled, letting the camera snap a shot of him and Itachi standing in life for the Vortex. Another was snapped of them getting on. Itachi sat beside Ashten and grabbed his hand. He felt Ashten's excitement becoming contagious.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Ashten exclaimed.

As if on cue, the bell sounded, and the ride pulled off.

"Have fun!" they heard Naruto yell before the ride took off, twisting and turning and spiraling and loop-de-looping.

Ashten screamed in excitement, earning a chuckle from Itachi. He was used to heart-stopping rides like this, but Ashten, being his first on anything like this… It was endearing.

When they got off, Naruto and Sasuke laughed at a trembling Ashten, who gripped Itachi for support.

"Sh-shut up…" Ashten whined, grinning like an idiot along with the rest of them.

"Do you wanna ride another one?"

Ashten nodded feverishly, and Itachi had to hold him to keep him from rushing through the park. A spark ran down Ashten's spine, and he gasped at the feel, just as Itachi let him go. They stared at each other for a bit, before Ashten blushed and looked away, and Itachi grinned. Sasuke and Naruto smiled, they knew Ashten could be saved.

There was hope…

"Ooh! Itachi what's that?" Ashten asked, pointing to the tall pole-looking ride. It was purple and yellow, with yellow seats that dangled a person's feet. Ashten watched as people were strapped securely, then the bell rung. They ascended all the way up to the top, which didn't look far from his position. They stayed there for a moment, before the bell rung… And they dropped. Ashten flinched at the screams that were heard until they stopped a quarter of the way down and descended slowly.

Itachi smirked. "That's called the drop zone Ashten, wanna ride it?"

Ashten gulped, but he nodded anyway. Itachi led Ashten up to the seats and they sat down along with the other tourists. They were securely strapped in before the bell sounded and they began their ascend.

"Have fun!" Sasuke called this time.

Ashten felt the cool air hitting him, and smiled as he watched the people on the ground get smaller and smaller until they were like ants. Suddenly, Ashten looked out and gulped. He could see the entire park from this height, even the parking lot.

"I-Itachi I-I-I'm scared…" Ashten stuttered.

"It's okay… Just hold my hand" he replied.

Ashten nodded, and grabbed Itachi's hand. He strangely felt better… Until the bell went off. The seats dropped, and Ashten found himself screaming for dear life until like he'd seen, it stopped a quarter down. He gasped as the seats descended down, and they were let off. Ashten quivered, latching onto Itachi's arm, much to his delight.

"Nothing scares you does it?" Ashten asked him.

"When I have a beautiful young man on my arm, I can't be scared of anything"

Ashten blushed at the compliment, then sighed sadly.

"That's a phrase I haven't heard towards me since I was ten…"

Itachi touched Ashten's face. "Those who put you down are nothing but inferior to you, and they don't deserve to bask in your beauty and light"

Ashten smiled and hugged Itachi around his neck. Even though it seemed like it, Ashten wasn't letting everything Itachi said go to his head, and he knew it. Itachi led Ashten and their siblings to the game station. Ashten stopped at one and stared at the snake stuffed animal with blank eyes. Itachi and the others turned, but Naruto knew why he stared.

"Ashten! Come on! Sasuke and Itachi said that they were going to win us prizes!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Ashten looked to his younger brother, then pointed to the snake animal. Naruto looked up and gulped. He walked over and gripped Ashten's hand, pulling him back over to the Uchihas. For a while the two said nothing, but they brightened up and looked around the prizes. Itachi and Sasuke looked to each other, then at them.

They were hiding something. And it had something to do with that snake animal.

Suddenly, Ashten felt something cold and hard touch his chest. He looked down and gasped at the beautiful golden locket with rubies outlining it.

"It would look beautiful on you…" said a smooth voice, and Ashten turned to see a man with red hair and piercing gray eyes, wearing a black hooded cape with red clouds on it.

Ashten blushed, looking down at it with wide eyes. The man lifted his face to gaze in his eyes.

"Yes… It contrasts beautifully with your eyes" his gaze slid to Naruto, and in an instant Naruto's neck adorned another golden locket with emeralds outlining it.

"Yes… I'll give these to you both" he smiled.

Ashten's eyes narrowed immediately and he yanked Naruto beside him, glaring distrustfully. Itachi growled jealously, as did Sasuke.

"What do you want for these necklaces? And how do we know that they are real?" Ashten asked.

"A discerning one you are… I assure you they are indeed real, and I want nothing in return… A token of my thanks"

"Thanks? For what?"

"For having eternal beauty…" he sighed.

The Uzumaki brothers looked to their mentors, then back to the mysterious man… Only to find that he was gone.

Ashten scanned the area quietly, looking for any signs of the mysterious jewel man. Naruto grabbed his hand gently, and then removed the lockets.

"They're beautiful Ashten" Naruto whined, trying to indirectly persuade his brother to let him keep it.

Ashten's eyes bled a blazing yellow color and he stared at the locket around his neck for a while until he smile, letting his eyes turn back to their deep sapphire.

"Yes Naruto, they are beautiful…" he mused sadly.

Naruto took Ashten's hand and led him back towards Itachi and Sasuke. As they were watching, the Uchiha brothers gazed at them. How could someone do something so terrible to such beautiful souls? How could they tear them down so deep that they don't want to even be alive anymore? How many times has Ashten stared down a barrel?

The group stayed at the park until it closed, then they traveled back to the school. Ashten had fallen asleep, and as they pulled up and killed the engine, Itachi gazed at his sleeping, unguarded form. He was so beautiful, and it broke his heart to see him so dead inside.

"Naruto… Can we really save him?" he asked.

Naruto looked to his brother and nodded. "Yes, throughout it all, he's the one who kept me anchored… I guess he didn't realize that he was drowning as well… Ashten is strong; he'll come out of this alive…"

Itachi nodded, even though to him it sounded like a mantra. Naruto looked to a sleeping Ashten and smiled, noting how peaceful he slept. Itachi opened the door and went to get out, but he heard Ashten start to whimper. Naruto quickly grabbed Itachi's arm.

"He's never slept so peacefully before… You're having an effect on him… I think it's your scent, it makes him feel safe"

Itachi smiled, taking off his jacket and covering Ashten with it. Naruto looked up at him and smiled, thanking him before releasing his arm. Itachi walked a little ways ahead to give Sasuke and Naruto some privacy.

"I had fun teme" Naruto smiled.

"Me too dobe" Sasuke grinned.

Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips gently. Naruto's face went so red his cheeks looked like cherries. They parted, and Naruto's smile was so bright that he could function as a second sun.

"I'll see you at school" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, see you" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke then inclined his head to Ashten. "We'll help him, and then you both will never have to be sad again"

Naruto wrinkled his brow, but Sasuke had walked before he could ask what he meant. Sighing, Naruto put the car in drive and drove home. He pulled into the garage and picked Ashten up out of the seat. He carried Ashten into their house and butt shut the door, then walked up the stairs to Ashten's room, where he laid Ashten down on his bed and wrapped Itachi's jacket around him to keep him warm and keep his scent surrounding him. He didn't mind it at all, especially since this was something Ashten would do for him whenever he was tired from training.

Back then, Ashten was always there when he needed him, and now he needed him, so Naruto would be there.

He would always be there for Ashten… Even in death, he'd be right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, Ashten awoke peacefully, much to his surprise. He knew that usually his nightmares would make him scream out. But not today, he looked down and realized that his body was wrapped in Itachi's jacket. Ashten blushed hotly, smiling happily. Itachi let him use his jacket to help him sleep for the night…

That was so nice!

Leaping out of bed, Ashten made his way to his bathroom and started his shower. He looked down at his wrist to the already healed scars. Did he feel like cutting today?

…

No, he didn't.

Ashten smiled, maybe… He could be happy with his life after all. He stripped out of his clothes and hopped into the shower, singing a song and dancing to the words.

Naruto listened to his brother in the shower, he sounded so happy. He wanted to cry!

(00000)

Ashten checked his watch. It was almost time for them to go to school! He sighed, Naruto always checked _something _at the last minute!

"Naruto hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ashten yelled out to him.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted, running down the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Ashten. Usually, he wouldn't care about getting dressed but…

He looked amazing.

Ashten wore an emerald half shirt and a white vest and skinny jeans with green combat boots. He finally let his intricate markings on his arms show and he even put his snake bite piercings back in. He looked light a ray of sunlight and best of all, his eyes blazed so bright that Naruto thought he would be blinded.

"Wow…" Naruto whispered.

Ashten blushed. "Oh stop, I don't look _that _good, it's just some things Itachi said withered a part of me away, though I hate to admit it"

"No Ashten that's a good thing! Come on let's speed to school"

(000000000000)

Ashten and Naruto laughed as they pulled up at school, whipping into the parking lot with 'Take off' by 2PM blasting. Ashten parked the car in his usual spot and killed the engine. Getting out, the two got their things and locked the car doors, running into the building.

"Alright, you know where to go?"

"Iruka-sensei, you?"

"Kakashi-sensei"

Ashten and Naruto hugged and kissed each other's cheeks quickly before racing to their classes. Sometimes, having demons living inside of you was amazing. With a minute to spare, both Ashten and Naruto made it to their classes.

Naruto walked into his classroom and sat down in his usual seat, right beside Sasuke. Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Hey Naruto! I didn't think you would be here! How's Ashten?"

"Ashten is amazing! But yeah we got here with a minute to spare" Naruto smiled.

He then checked his watch. It was about that time.

"3…2…1" Naruto counted.

Right on cue, Sasuke walked into the classroom and clenched his jaw as the ear shattering screams of his groupies assaulted him. Naruto held back his laughter and watched as Sasuke sat beside him. He immediately glared at Naruto.

"Stop laughing, loser" he hissed.

Naruto growled. "Stop being a whore teme!"

The two glared before they broke into smiles.

"Ugh, I can't imagine being you right now" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "It's a tough job to be me"

"I bet!" Naruto giggled.

Ashten strolled into class with a bright smile, waving at a surprised Kakashi-sensei. He walked to his seat and placed his book bag down, then realized why he never bothered to dress like he normally would. He turned to see _everyone _staring at him.

"Damn can I have my face back?" he asked incredulously, making everyone turn back to their own devices.

He sat down and pulled out his journal, reading the vampire story he was currently working on. When he got to the scene he stopped at, Ashten grew excited as he began to write more.

'_Sebastian moaned as he clutched Ethan to his heating body, relishing the cold sensation on his skin. It did nothing to cool his heating body, it accelerated his arousal. Ethan scratched his fangs along Sebastian's neck, puncturing it a bit and sucking on the lovely red liquid. _

"_Ah…" Sebastian moaned, moving his hips against Ethan's feverishly._

_Ethan growled, thrusting up roughly. Their erections rubbed together, creating a friction that had Sebastian shuddering with excitement-_

Ashten gasped as a hand snatched his journal away and he looked up at a smirking Itachi. Ashten blushed a deep red as Itachi read the particular scene in his journal.

"Hm, sexy, you wrote this?" he asked.

Ashten nodded, watching Itachi read.

"It's really good, you should finish it… By the way, you look great"

"Thank you…"

Itachi noticed the locket from yesterday hanging around Ashten's neck and a growl escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

"Hey Ashten I got something for you" Itachi told him, pulling out a box and handing it to him.

Ashten smiled, he learned a long time ago that whenever someone gave him a present, to just accept it. Ashten lifted the top and gasped, pulling out the diamond heart-shaped necklace.

"Itachi… This is beautiful…" Ashten sighed.

The girls in the class watched with envious eyes. Who did he think he was!? Accepting gifts from _their _Itachi!

Itachi smiled and took the necklace. "Here, I'll put it on you"

Ashten nodded, lifting his hair so that Itachi could place the necklace on him. Itachi removed the locket and replaced it with the necklace. Ashten blushed, lifting the diamond up to gaze at it. It was so beautiful, and Ashten sighed contently. No one had ever gotten him something so beautiful before… And he felt strange at receiving such a gift. Ashten stood and kissed Itachi's cheek timidly, smiling with a blush and sitting back down.

"Thank you…" he squeaked.

Itachi touched his cheek where Ashten had kissed him and smiled, sitting in his seat beside him. Kakashi-sensei strolled in then, and everyone stopped their chatter to face him.

"What's so great about him!?" one girl hissed, and the others nodded.

"He's just a common slut! Not worth the attention of our beloved Itachi" another chimed.

Ashten heard the comments that were made, and was about to say something when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Kakashi-sensei, who looked at him from his book.

"What a nice necklace you have there, may I see it?" he asked.

Ashten went to remove the necklace Itachi had just given him when Kakashi shook his head, pointing to the discarded necklace. Ashten picked it up and handed it to Kakashi, who examined it.

"Mhm, as I thought, Ashten. This particular necklace is designed to drain its wearer of their chakra and life force, killing them rather quickly. Have you been feeling weak lately?"

Ashten thought about it, Saturday, he wouldn't have been so tired. In fact, he wasn't until that guy slipped the necklace on. Ashten paled, looking up at Kakashi with fearful eyes.

"Naruto-

Kakashi lifted the second locket that belonged to Naruto, Ashten sighed gratefully. He _knew _he shouldn't have taken those lockets, but Naruto wanted them so bad… He already ruined his life, why reject him anymore? Why hurt him anymore? He just wanted Naruto to be free of his depression and shame... Forever. But he was a walking reminder of their misfortune, and the sooner Naruto left, the sooner Ashten would be able to _fix _the problem.

Ashten looked to the dangling necklaces in Kakashi's hand, and his eyes widened.

(Flashback)

_Ashten sat on the cold floor, beaten and trembling. Orochimaru stood over him, laughing at his pain. He looked over to Naruto, who was unconscious beside him. Thank God, whatever they did to him, he wouldn't have to see._

"_I think Ashten needs to be drained again" Orochimaru grinned manically. _

_Ashten whimpered painfully, wanting to get away, but his body was too injured to obey him. Kabuto grabbed that cursed necklace, bringing it over to Orochimaru, who let it dangle in his face. A golden, beautiful locket with ruby studs…_

(End Flashback)

The sounds of the desk let Ashten know that he was trembling, staring into the necklace with fear so raw it gripped his very heart. Kakashi noticed this and hid the necklaces from his view, then he wrinkled his brow.

"You know the effects of these items don't you?"

Ashten simply nodded, trembling harder. Hands wrapped around him, and a calming scent hit his nose.

Itachi…

Ashten sighed, inhaling deeply and letting his scent slowly calm him. His eyes were closed, but he opened them to look not at Kakashi… But Orochimaru was standing there. His pale skin and gold snake eyes, he was holding the necklaces out to him, laughing…

Ashten's stomach sank…

Naruto cringed as a bloodcurdling scream echoed to his classroom. He knew that cry anywhere. He rushed out of the classroom and into Ashten's, where he found his trembling brother curled in a corner, holding his ears and shaking his head. Kakashi looked ashen as he and Itachi gently called to him. That wouldn't work. Ashten was passed that phase. Naruto held out his hands and walked slowly over to Ashten, who shot into his arms like a bullet. He held Naruto tight, trembling even harder than before. Naruto sighed, he knew Ashten wasn't ready for a social environment.

"Ashten…" Naruto cooed, stroking his hair gently.

"I-I-I-I… S-s-s-saw him… I-I-I-I-I S-s-saw h-h-h-him…" Ashten whispered in terror.

Naruto shushed Ashten gently, walking him out of the class and sitting down in the hallway. Itachi and Sasuke walked out and sat beside him. Ashten held his eyes clenched shut, trembling as he clutched onto Naruto like a lifeline. Naruto didn't mind, he remembered the times Ashten would hold his trembling body and tend to his wounds. Ashten was the whole reason why Naruto made it out halfway decent. But he let Ashten drown being his anchor.

"Ashten… I'm sorry… I should have been strong enough to keep you from drowning…" Naruto whispered, clutching Ashten tightly.

Itachi helped Ashten up, and Sasuke helped Naruto to stand as well. The two hugged their soon-to-be ukes, clutching their bodies tightly. Ashten was still trembling, and he wouldn't show his face to anyone.

"Ashten… You should go home before you have another episode"

Ashten shook his head. "They follow me… Everywhere I go… I'm safe here… And now they've even gotten to me here… I-I can't escape… It'll never stop…"

"No Ashten, it's all in your head" Itachi told him.

Ashten shook his head again. No, it wasn't, he knew it wasn't. Orochimaru managed to torture him even in his death…

Naruto took Ashten's hand and began to leave the school, stopping when they heard Sasuke's voice.

"Can we come over after school?"

"Sure" Naruto replied, turning around and giving Sasuke a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

Ashten kept his head down, too self-conscious to even look back as Naruto dragged him out of the school. No one said anything as they left the school grounds and walked to Ashten's car.

"Where are your keys?" Naruto asked.

Ashten silently reached into his pocket and gave him the keys. They looked up to laughter in the distance. It was Kiba and his pack of idiots, walking towards them. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly put Ashten in the back seat before Kiba could get close enough to harass him. Ashten trembled as he lied in the back seat of the Ashton Martin, listening to the conversation happening outside.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Kiba asked Naruto, who glared daggers at him.

"He's sick, I'm taking him home." Naruto deadpanned.

Ashten could tell by his voice that he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. It was always like that where Ashten was concerned, Naruto played no games when it came down to his battered brother.

Kiba smirked. "Aw, I wanted to introduce him my friends, have a little _fun_"

Naruto's eyes widened before he slammed his fist into Kiba's face harshly. Kiba reeled back, but Naruto didn't give him a chance to recover before he tackled him to the ground and began to pummel him. One of Kiba's friends tried to grab Naruto of, but in a flash Ashten's fist connected harshly.

"_Nobody… Touches my brother" _he growled savagely.

Ashten's eyes had gone a deep red, and he started for the two friends with a gleam in his eye. This would be fun…

(Major ass beating scene, too gruesome to put into words)

Ashten looked to his bloodied hands, smirking as his eyes changed back to their sapphire. He looked to Naruto, who had just gotten up. One thing about Ashten and Naruto, they knew when to stop.

"Hey, you wanna take these idiots to the nurse now? Or let them bleed out a bit?"

Naruto sighed before he leaned against the car nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Nah, let 'em bleed for just a bit"

Ashten nodded and leaned beside Naruto, looking into the sky with sad eyes.

"Do you think… Their watching us?"

Naruto nodded, sometimes, it was like he was the older brother instead of Ashten. But since the Ashten he knew had retreated to the recesses of his mind, he was the older brother for a moment.

"Yeah, I think mom and dad are watching over us…"

"I'd give anything to see them again…" Ashten whispered wistfully, closing his eyes at the thought of ascending into the sky to see his beloved parents.

"I miss them Naru"

"I miss them too Ash, but we have each other"

"No… You have a simple shell of your brother…"

"But you are still my big brother Ashten, and I love you no matter what" Naruto said, turning to him.

Ashten looked to him with a smile that didn't touch his eyes, they never did anymore. A pained groan escaped Kiba's lips, alerting the Uzumaki brothers that they were indeed still alive.

"Oh, let's get them to the nurse now"

Ashten grabbed Kiba by his bloodied neck collar while Naruto pulled the other two and strolled into the school. The bell had just rung, and everyone was socializing at their lockers when they walked. All talking ceased as they saw the beat up form of Kiba and his group. Ashten and Naruto moved through the crowd silently, dragging the also dead trio with them. Blood trailed behind them as they walked into the nurse's office, where Tsunade gasped.

"Oh my God, what happened to them!?" Tsunade asked, running over and putting the three boys in the infirmary beds.

Ashten shrugged. "They fucked with us. That's what happened"

Ashten simply turned and walked out after that, Naruto following close behind. Suddenly a group of girls stopped them, glaring daggers at Ashten and Naruto. Ashten groaned in absolute rage. He took a deep breath, turning and pinching the bridge of his nose. He did the only thing that stopped him from killing or fighting people. He sang the first thing that came to mind.

"_I'm about to whoop somebody's ass_

_Ohh, I'm about to whoop somebody's ass_

_Ohh if you don't leave me alone,_

_They gonna have to send me home_

'_Cause I'm about to whoop somebody's_

_Ass"_

Naruto laughed, grabbing Ashten's hand and starting off, but one of the girls grabbed him.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!? Taking to Itachi and Sasuke! They're _ours_!"

"Who are we?" Ashten asked, his eyes glowing red again. He glared at all of them.

"We're the guys who punch bitches." Ashten said simply, smirking at the way they immediately moved.

Naruto grabbed Ashten's hand and strolled out of the school. They got into the car and Naruto put the key in the ignition. Ashten sighed.

"Take me home, and then go back to school ok? I'll stay home a couple of days"

Naruto pulled off and stopped at a stoplight before he glared at his brother.

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to leave you home?"

"No, but you need to get your work. I already have all of my credits to graduate"

"I'll text Sasuke and ask him to get my work for me. I can't imagine coming home to find you dead and a letter"

Ashten's body flinched.

He knew…

"Of course I know! I can see it in your face Ashten! I'm not losing my brother!"

Ashten placed his head on his car's window. He suddenly felt exhausted, his demon must have taken over. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as unconsciousness swept him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashten's eyes fluttered open later on that day. He was laying on the sofa in his house, and he saw two huge outlines. His eyes hadn't focused in yet, and he whimpered in fear…

Until that familiar effervescent scent hit his nose.

Ashten relaxed immediately and smiled. "Hi Itachi… Hi Sasuke"

His eyes finally focused, and he saw the Uchiha brothers in his home, he could smell ramen being made in the kitchen and relaxed even more.

"How long have I been out?" Ashten asked.

"Not long, about two hours" Itachi answered, lifting Ashten's head and sitting on the sofa. He laid Ashten's head on his lap.

"What is Naruto making? It kinda smells like ramen but I'm not sure…"

Naruto laughed as he walked out of the kitchen holding a ramen cup.

"Of course it's ramen! Why would I eat anything else?"

"That can't be healthy…" Ashten smiled tiredly.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ashten, then walked over and sat down on the floor beside Sasuke. Itachi began to run his fingers through Ashten's hair, and he sighed in pleasure.

"Naruto you didn't offer anyone else anything? Very rude" Ashten chastised.

"Not uh! You guys have food coming!" Naruto protested, smiling.

Before Ashten died inwardly, he would _always _say something about him being rude to guests.

This student guidance thing was really working.

Ashten's nose perked up. "Food's here" he said simply.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Itachi went to stand, but Ashten wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"No… Don't go… Let Sasuke get it" Ashten told him.

Itachi smiled and nodded to Sasuke, who stood and went to the door. He paid for the food and walked back to the group and handed everyone their order. Ashten turned his head at the smell, he wasn't hungry at all. In fact, he felt sick.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I think I'm gonna be sick" Ashten said, getting up and walking to his bathroom upstairs. He closed the door and locked it, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't understand how anyone found him attractive, he was ugly… Simply ugly. He never did anything right, and his only brother was burdened by his existence every day that he was still on this earth. He looked to the hidden razor, and grabbed it from the slightly lifted tile on the floor.

…

"Ashten's been gone a while now, is he ok?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, then froze. Ashten _had _been gone for a while, and he went to the bathroom in his room. The ramen cup in Naruto's hand dropped to the ground, making Itachi and Sasuke look at him. They looked to each other, and their eyes widened. The trio raced up the stairs and burst into Ashten's room to find him brushing his hair. He jumped at the sudden intrusion then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I was just brushing my hair" Ashten said, grabbing a hair tie and tying his hair into a ponytail for the night.

Itachi and Sasuke visibly relaxed, until Itachi noticed the bandage wrappings around his arms. Those weren't there before…

"Sasuke, Naruto. Why don't you two go downstairs and find a movie or something? I need to talk to Ashten about our senior project"

Naruto and Sasuke, leaving the room. Both teens knew that was no senior project at Konoha, but like them, Itachi noticed the bandages. Naruto sat on the sofa and covered his face. Sasuke sat beside him and embraced him gently.

"How often does he do it?"

"Very often… It's worse when he has his episodes… His arms don't scar because of the demon blood… It heals us… But if we are fatally wounded… Each cut gets closer and closer to his wrist… Sasuke I fall asleep at night worrying that my brother will be ripped away from me come morning…"

Naruto finally admitted it, his deepest fear. Losing his brother to his depression. Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek and lifted him so that their eyes met.

"My brother and I will _not _let Ashten die… We'll help him and you two will be able to live in peace"

Naruto and Sasuke had locked eyes, and before they knew it, their lips had touched gently. They moved against each other for a bit before they pulled apart.

"I believe in you and Itachi…" Naruto smiled, letting Sasuke kiss him again.

(Upstairs)

Itachi glared at the bandages before he looked into Ashten's dead eyes. He walked over to the mirror and stopped Ashten's habitual brushing.

"You are so beautiful…" Itachi told him.

Ashten lowered and shook his head, covering his eyes. "No I'm not"

"How could you say that? Have you seen yourself?" Itachi asked.

"Yes!" Ashten hissed suddenly, standing up abruptly.

"Do you what it's like? To be enslaved by perverse madmen? To kill men, women, and children? To look into the lifeless eyes of someone you've brutally murdered? Do you know how it feels for someone to constantly, _constantly_ insult you? Then call you beautiful while they rape you? It tears you and wounds you in places you've never thought even existed! It calls to that deep, dark place within you and you can't stop it from rising and overtaking your body entirely! It consumes and destroys you! And that person you once were… Is somewhere deep within you, hiding where they think it's safe… But it's not! _No place is safe_! They still haunt you! Even when you've killed him! His face is the face you see when you go to sleep! When you're at school and look around and see him in your peripheral vision! It's an internal hell and there _no _escape! No relief! It kills you slowly and drives you insane until you take your own life in a desperate attempt to extricate yourself from it all! The pain, the memories, the insanity that wreaks havoc on your mind every single fucking day!"

Ashten covered his eyes and fell to his knees, and Itachi knew he was crying by the way his shoulders were shaking. He walked over to Ashten and kneeled, grabbing the poor soul into his arms gently. Ashten finally let out his frustrations, and the tears rolled down his face steadily.

"I'm just so tired Itachi… I don't know how much more I can take…"

"It's ok, because I'm here now. You don't have to do this alone Ashten, let me help you get better" Itachi told him.

Ashten looked up into the charcoal eyes he was so used to. Itachi pressed his lips against Ashten's, who kissed him back timidly. Itachi slowly moved his lips so he wouldn't scare Ashten. They pulled back, and Ashten laid on his chest.

"I-I don't want to be this way… But I prefer it this way… Better me than Naruto… I didn't want him to suffer like me, so I did everything in my power to keep him sane… I don't want Naruto to blame himself"

"I know, and though I don't understand everything you've been through… I know what's it's like to kill someone"

Ashten's eyes widened. "Will you tell me?"

Itachi nodded. "I killed a dear friend… Because he tried to hurt Sasuke"

"I've fought, killed, and got hurt protecting Naruto… I love my brother, and I just don't want him to know how much of a nut case I really am…"

"You're not a nut case Ashten, you've just been traumatized on an extreme level… Let me take your mind off of that for now"

Ashten wrinkled his brow. "How?"

Itachi simply kissed him again. He wouldn't touch him unless he wanted him to. What happened next surprised Itachi. Ashten crawled onto and straddled Itachi's lap, deepening their kiss. Itachi grabbed Ashten by his hair and placed his hand on his hip. Ashten moaned, moving his hips against Itachi. Just then, the door opened, and Naruto smiled at the scene. Ashten jumped off of Itachi and blushed, while Itachi glared at Naruto with a slight smirk.

"Hey, sorry I was just wondering since it's late, would you guys like to stay for the night?"

"Sure" Itachi smiled.

Naruto smiled and closed the door, leaving Ashten and Itachi alone was more. Ashten sighed stood, dusting himself off.

"Well, that ruined the moment. Let's say we finish dinner and then Naruto and I can show you guys where you can sleep"

…

Ashten opened the door to a guest room beside their room. There was guest room for each Uchiha. It had a nightstand, nice walls, a king-sized bed, and a bathroom.

"This is where you can sleep for the night. The bathroom has everything you need, and clothes are in the nightstand. They were my father's so you should be able to fix them"

"This is nice… But I'd rather sleep with you" Itachi smiled.

Ashten blushed, rubbing his healed arm. "Ok"

Ashten looked to see Naruto and Sasuke walk into his room, and he led Itachi into his. They two stripped down to their boxers and got into the king-sized bed. Ashten turned on the TV and turned off the light, the light of the TV illuminating the room.

"I hope you don't mind… I'm afraid of the dark"

"It's fine, come here" Itachi said.

Ashten moved closer, and Itachi pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Good night Ashten"

"Good night Itachi"

Ashten looked up at him, and Itachi pecked his lips before tucking him under his chin and sighing contently. This felt so right, like Ashten was right for his soul.

"I love you" Itachi smiled as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_The sky was blue and the grass was green. Ashten wore a white T-shirt with sweat pants and tennis shoes. He could hear Naruto laughing, running away from a smirking Sasuke, who was chasing him. Ashten smiled at the beautiful scene, then at Itachi as he walked over to him. He carried a basket full of sandwiches and wine and a red checker board blanket. Ashten watched Itachi as he spread out the blanket and set the basket down in the middle. _

"_I hope you like this" he said._

_Ashten smiled brightly. "Of course. Naruto! Sasuke! Time to eat!" _

_Naruto screamed just as Sasuke caught him, and then giggled as Sasuke carried him to the picnic. _

"_This is a beautiful view" Sasuke said, and the others agreed._

_Ashten smiled. "I'm so glad to be alive"_

_Itachi smiled, grabbing Ashten's chin and turning him so that their faces were close._

"_Me too" he smiled as they kissed._

(000000000000000000000000)

Ashten's eyes fluttered open gently, and he smiled. It was still night, and Itachi was asleep. He checked the time. It was almost time for Itachi to get up. He figured Itachi would rouse himself from his slumber. Just then, hands tightened around Ashten's waist and pulled him close. Ashten watched those muscular arms as they constricted and relaxed around him.

"Ashten…" his deep voice caressed.

Ashten shivered at the sound and he turned to see Itachi's eyes boring into his own. They stared at each other for a moment before Itachi connected their lips deeply. Ashten moaned, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. His body burned with passion, and he gasped at the overwhelming feeling. Itachi slid his tongue down Ashten's throat then, thoroughly tasting him. Ashten swirled his tongue and battled Itachi, who quickly dominated him.

"Ah… Itachi" Ashten moaned, grabbing his hair.

Itachi growled, straddling Ashten and moving to his neck. He lost his mind for a moment, but he regained it and lifted up with a look of horror. Ashten gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be doing this to you; I know you've been through a lot and yet-

Ashten kissed Itachi softly, smiling as he looked up at him. "It's ok… I want you"

Itachi smiled and pressed his lips to Ashten's, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. He licked up Ashten's neck slowly, making him shudder beneath him.

"Ah…" Ashten moaned.

Itachi shuddered lightly, gently running his hands along Ashten's sides. He was afraid of hurting him, of putting him through anything and making him relive moments in his life that he didn't want to. Ashten's moan spurred him on, and it gave him enough confidence to gently nip at his neck. A gasp escaped Ashten's mouth, and his body shuddered at the feel of someone gently touching him. It was something he never really felt before.

"Itachi…" he groaned, watching Itachi slowly trail his tongue down his exposed chest.

He went back up, twirling his tongue around one nipple and rolling the other one between his fingers. Ashten's hips jerked up and he sighed, he growled and looked up.

"Skip the foreplay… Just take me… Please…"

Itachi gulped, he was so impatient. He removed Ashten's boxers as well as his own, kissing him deeply as he rubbed their regions together. Ashten groaned, feeling heat pool in his belly and spread about his skin. He was almost painfully hard, and he knew Itachi was in the same predicament.

"Hurry! I want you…"

"I want you too…" Itachi growled.

Itachi put his fingers to Ashten's mouth, who began to suck on the digits diligently. He didn't fail to hear a whimper come from across the hall. Itachi smirked, Sasuke couldn't resist either.

Damn. They fell in love.

Itachi removed his fingers, and Ashten gave a less than innocent look. He changed their positions.

"I wanna try something" he told him.

Itachi nodded, and Ashten turned so his ass was in Itachi's face as he took the head of his shaft into his mouth. Itachi hissed, smiling as he watched Ashten's ass move as he bobbed his head. He stared at his exposed entrance, he looked so tight… Ashten moaned as a finger entered him, and he looked back at Itachi, who smirked.

"Keep going" was all he said.

Ashten continued to please Itachi orally, and Itachi groaned as he thrust his finger. He could hear Ashten's muffled moan as he finger him, he moaned and added a second finger, grabbing his round ass as he did so. He thrust his fingers deeply, smirking when Ashten lifted off of him and cried out.

"There!" he moaned.

Itachi smirked. "Oh? Here?" he asked, grazing the spot again.

Ashten groaned, pushing back on his fingers and gasping when that spot was grazed again. Ashten saw stars. Itachi smiled as he turned so that he was on top. Ashten spread his legs and looked back at Itachi.

"I-is this good?" he asked.

Itachi nodded, smacking those round globes like he'd been dying to do.

"Yes, that's very good" he smiled.

Ashten moaned as Itachi smacked his ass again, and he rolled his hips. "M-more!"

Itachi gripped his ass and smacked it again before he spread his cheeks and rubbed his dick against his hole. Ashten began moving his hips and Itachi bit his lips. It looked like he was dancing.

"Tell me you want it" Itachi sighed.

Ashten groaned. "I-I want it… I want it…"

Itachi bit his lip and pushed the head in, and Ashten cried out. He pushed in farther, stopping when he heard a pained groan. He rubbed Ashten's back, telling him to relax. Ashten shuddered and forced himself to relax, moaning when Itachi was all the way inside.

"I-it hurts!"

"I know… I won't move until you adjust to it ok?"

Ashten nodded, taking deep breaths. His legs stopped quivering, and he gave Itachi the OK to move. Itachi began to gently push in and out, getting rougher the more Ashten moaned. Soon, he was pounding Ashten into the mattress, gripping his hips as he fucked him to oblivion. Ashten groaned, putting his hand on Itachi's chest in a half-hearted attempt to make him slow down.

It didn't work.

"Ah! I-Itachi! Ha… Haaa… Mmmm" Ashten moaned, looking back at Itachi with watery eyes.

Itachi bit his lip as his eyes met Ashten, he looked so pleasured. He pulled Ashten up so that his chest was against Ashten's back. He turned Ashten's head and pressed their lips together. He could hear Naruto's moans from the other room, but Ashten was so engrossed in their love that he didn't notice.

"Oooh fuck…" Ashten hissed, gasping as Itachi lifted one of his legs so that he was leaning to the side a bit.

This gave Itachi a new angle, and he hit Ashten's prostate dead on. Ashten all but screamed Itachi's name as they moved their hips together, pants, moans, and skin slapping echoed through the room.

"I-I-I'm cl-cl-close! I-t-t-a-chi!" Ashten moaned out.

Itachi moaned, whispering into his ear. "I'm going to make you scream my name to the heavens…"

Ashten hissed, moaning as Itachi sped up, his thrusts becoming faster and rougher. He was ruthless, and Ashten loved it. The atmosphere became intense, and Itachi began tugging Ashten's hair.

"Pl- please! I-t-t-a-chi!"

"Louder!"

"ITACHI!" Ashten screamed, and white burst behind his eyes.

Itachi moaned as he reached his climax as well.

Ashten panted as Itachi lied him back down on the bed, and he panted out a laugh.

"That was fun" he sighed, watching Ashten come down from his high.

Ashten opened his eyes and smiled at Itachi. "Yes… But you're late to school"

He shrugged. "I could spend a day out"

Itachi lied down beside Ashten and held him close, smiling as they let sleep take them. Moans erupted from the other room, and Itachi smirked. They reached their climax as well. Peace descended upon the pair of lovers as sleep claimed them as well. Ashten and Naruto sighed contently.

"I love you Itachi" Ashten smiled.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto sighed. 


End file.
